


Late-Night Reveal

by snowezrogers



Series: Miraculous Team [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Felix Agreste Is Sunshine, Graphic Depictions Of Violence Because Adrien And Felix Are Hurt, Grumpy Sunshine Child, Happy Sunshine Child, Helpful Plagg, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Team AU, Nathalie To The Rescue, Nathalie is great, Precious Sunshine Children, Protect Adrien Agreste, Protect Felix Agreste, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Nathalie sees Adrien and Felix come home after a hard fight, only they aren't Adrien and Felix but Chat Noir and Chat Foncé.





	Late-Night Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Minor AU where Adrien and Felix's hair turns black during their transformations into Chat Noir and Chat Foncé for identity purposes.

Hearing the front doors open at night was a bit odd given Gabriel Agreste had left Paris a few hours ago and his twin sons, Adrien and Felix, were supposed to be in their room. Nathalie made her way down the stairs in her pajamas, a black pair of sleep sweatpants and a black sports bra covered by her black and red robe as she wrapped it around herself. She was a bit surprised to see Chat Noir and Chat Foncé wandering up the stairs dazily with Chat Foncé leaning painfully onto Chat Noir. They were heading for Adrien and Felix's room. She put two and two together easily and she pulled her robe off, wrapping it around the twin raven heroes and guiding them to Adrien and Felix's room with gentle hands but they both still winced painfully against her touch. She sat them on the bed closer to the door.

"Adrien, Felix, darlings, can you de-transform for me?" She asked. Both didn't respond at first and she had to question herself if they were traumatized by the earlier akuma attack she'd seen on the news.

"Uh huh." Felix murmured to her. "Plagg, claws in." He whispered and a flash of green brought a small black being to her notice as it floated nervously around the now-blonde twins.

"Adrien, you pushed yourself too far. Why would you try to catch him? You knew it would hurt you!" The small cat-like being fluttered nervously, checking on them.

"He was falling from the Tower. I couldn't let him die alone." Adrien muttered softly. Nathalie felt her heart clench. She had indeed seen the Eiffel Tower fall on the news broadcast but she hadn't seen anyone on it, but apparently somebody had been.

"You could have died!" The tiny being exclaimed, obviously crying and Adrien looked up at the two humans and black cat being finally.

"Adrien, Felix, what happened?" Nathalie asked them.

"She knows. Adrien, Felix, she knows!" The small being flittered around the teens anxiously.

"It's okay, Plagg." Felix told the being softly and Nathalie noticed something on Adrien's face turning an unsightly shade of purple. She gently lifted his chin and turned his face to look at the purple bruise splaying over his face and neck. She also saw blood slowly turning Felix's jeans red over his upper thighs.

"Felix...Adrien..." She didn't really know exactly what to say and she knew she felt tears slipping into her voice.

"Please don't tell Father." Adrien now had tears streaking his face while Felix's head rested downward in shame, shoulders hunched up, letting her know that he had tears on his face too. Nathalie immediately hugged them close.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." She told them and they immediately began sobbing into her shoulders.

"He was gonna die. I had to be with him!" Adrien sobbed out.

"It's alright." She whispered to him, stroking his hair gently as he leaned more into her neck, calming down slowly.

"It's okay, kid. Paon'll be fine. He's a strong kid like you. He can survive this." Plagg rubbed affectionately against one of his Holder's chins while Felix buried into her shoulder for comfort.

"Adrien, Felix, can you tell me what happened?" Nathalie asked them gently.

"The akuma was really violent this time. She almost broke Carapace's arm for his Miraculous and she cut Rena, Felix, and Queenie really deep. She knocked over the Eiffel Tower while Paon was trying to recover because he got a cut on his leg. I couldn't let him die alone. I jumped after him." Adrien told her. She felt a surge of pride at the fact that Adrien was willing to be with his friends while they died so that they weren't alone. But she also felt horror that Adrien was willing to die with his friends, that willing to give his life away.

"Adrien, that was reckless. But I'm proud of you. Both of you." She told him and he looked up at her with big teary eyes that obviously had expected her to leave and not say anything near what she had. Those eyes pierced her heart and left her breathless, she knew Gabriel was cruel and cold but it was as if Adrien had never recieved any praise for doing something ever.

"Really? You're proud of me?" He asked softly.

"Very. If you were my sons, I'd be very proud of you both." She told him. He smiled softly but looked away. Felix hugged her, cuddling to her but trying to avoid getting her near his legs to spare her from becoming a bloody mess like him.

"And even though we're not your sons?" Felix asked.

"I'm still just as proud. You're like sons to me. I'll always be proud of both of you and any accomplishments either of you make." She told them and Adrien's smile grew brighter and Felix held her tighter.

"I'm getting cheese from the kitchen. Take care of them." Plagg told them, floating out and leaving to the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with the wounds." Nathalie helped him up and led them to the bathroom, helping Adrien painfully get his shirt off and she examined the minute amound of cuts and all the purple bruising that made her cringe with hatred of seeing him so hurt. She helped Felix from his blood-soaked pants and examined the long cut marks on his thighs that were shallow and already scabbing over but looked like they had been quite bigger earlier by the amount of scar tissue around them. "It doesn't look like a lot of cuts or scrapes, Adrien. Just a lot of bruises. Felix, your legs don't look horribly injured anymore. Those suits of yours must give you some kind of healing ability. They will take a little while to heal though. They're still pretty shallow though. I'll get us food while you both take showers." She told them gently, cupping their faces and giving them a small smile of reassurance. Adrien and Felix smiled back at her with their sunshine eyes and smile that made her feel like they would be alright.

"Okay." Adrien told her, her leaving them to their own hygiene after she kissed their foreheads. She went to the kitchen and listened to the water running upstairs as she made food for them. She smiled knowingly as the water stopped and she heard feet pattering around for clothes as she finished up the food.

"Plagg, was it?" She asked the small being as it hovered nervously watching over her with a piece of camembert it was nibbling at.

"Yeah?" It answered.

"Go see if Adrien and Felix are dressed? Don't want to terrify the boys when I bring the food up?" She told the tiny cat. The cat nodded his head and flew himself up the stairs and to the twins' room to watch for them. He came back as she was cleaning the pan.

"They're dressed." The cat told her.

"Thank you, Plagg. Feel free to have another piece of cheese if you'd like." She told him and the cat immediately rubbed against her purring.

"You're the best!" The cat being told her, flying into the cheese pantry and taking another slice of cheese out. He followed her like a tiny shadow up the stairs to the twins' room and she sat on his bed with the three plates of food. She saw Adrien and Felix nervously sitting on the edge too. Adrien was now in black sleep pants and a black graphic shirt with a cat's whiskers on it. Felix had opted for sleep shorts so he wouldn't bother the growing scabbing over the wounds. He wore a pair of grey shorts, a black hoodie, and grey thigh socks so his legs wouldn't get cold.

"Croque Monsieurs, boys. They always help me when I'm upset." She told them, handing them both their plates.

"I get to eat all this?" Adrien had big eyes and Felix looked a bit sheepish for once and she felt anger spike through her that her boss kept them on such a tightly restricted diet that they were amazed by two simple sandwiches.

"Of course. Given you can both finish them without hurting your stomachs." She told them, running through their messy towel-dried hair. She would be proud if they were her sons and she wished they were, she would have cherished them both more than their father ever had.

"Thank you, Mo-Na-Nathalie." Felix fumbled for a second and she smiled running over Felix's hair again as a comfort.

"Boys, how would you like to stay in my house for the month, hm? Since your father left earlier, it would be easier to care for you there and it would give you time away from here." She offered him. Ther eyes got big and happy and she couldn't help but smile at their expressions.

"I'd love to." Adrien told her excitedly.

"I-If I wouldn't be a bother." Felix told her softer than his twin.

"Of course you wouldn't be. It's no problem at all. I wouldn't want you two all alone in this big house for a day let alone a month. We'd leave tomorrow morning if you both felt up to it." She told them, giving the twins a gentle smile and kissing their foreheads again and they smiled, leaning against her shoulders as the cat-like being chittered away at himself that he would get Adrien and Felix's clothes ready for the morning. She already felt at home with them against her and a small black cat running around like a typhoon gathering clothes into two bags. Eventually Adrien and Felix fell asleep against her and she gently took their empty plates and set them on the nightstand with her own empty plate to clean in the morning. She layed back with them laying on her shoulders still and she decided to let them sleep there for now. They would probably wake up if she slipped out now and she wanted them to get some rest. She smiled at the twins' sleepy expressions. She had a decision to make this month of what to do about Gabriel neglecting his sons. Her mind immediately raced toward adoption of Adrien and Felix and she debated that for a bit before slipping off to sleep. The next morning, she woke up and she slipped from Adrien and Felix's arms and gently slipped the sleeping black cat from the bottom of the bed into their hands and the black being quietly grumbled an angry response as she giggled. He was trying to be threatening but he couldn't be loud lest he wake the angels in the bed. Adrien and Felix held Plagg close like a stuffed animal and Nathalie smiled at them, pressing a kiss to their hair as she covered them both back over with the blankets.

"Keep them safe, Plagg. I'll be getting my spare clothes together and cleaning the plates." She told the cat and he grumbled an angry agreement as she snickered, picking up their plates quietly. She'd always wanted children but her job had just never allowed her to. She felt like this was her second chance but she couldn't simply run off with a famous fashion designer's model sons. She'd have to build a case against him while he was gone so he couldn't interfere with her process. She took the plates to the kitchen to clean them and then put them away, heading to her room and putting her spare clothes she kept there for nights like the last, when Gabriel left and Adrien and Felix were home alone, into the bag she had there to take them home. She heard feet pattering down the steps to the kitchen and she listened for what Adrien and Felix were doing. She heard the fridge open and then close. She zipped her bag shut as she pulled on her jeans and clean bra, slipping her tank top on and then shoes, listening for him as she heard clothes rustling in their room now and Plagg came in her door.

"They're fine. Just needed some juice. They're getting dressed." Plagg told her.

"Merci, Plagg." She thanked the cat and let him zip back off to his Holders. She fixed her clothes and picked up her bag, carrying it down the steps. She set it on the stairs and went about making breakfast for the three of them. She was waiting for Adrien and Felix's chauffeur, Claude, to arrive so she could tell him the situation that Gabriel had made, attempting to leave Adrien and Felix alone for a whole month. Even if he knew Nathalie and Claude were there, he hadn't so much as given a notice to any of them to be ready for this and hadn't even told Adrien and Felix himself, she had to. She smiled as Adrien and Felix shuffled in and they smiled back as they washed out their glasses, cleaning them and putting them away. She could see that Adrien had put makeup over the visible pieces of the bruises. Adrien was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie with cat ears. His feet covered with grey sneakers. Felix was dressed in grey pants and a lighter grey sweater, black and white sneakers on his feet and his hair covered up mostly by a black beanie hat with a pom pom on it.

"So, Adrien, Felix, are you ready? Once Claude gets here, I'll need to talk to him and then we'll leave for my house." She told them.

"Plagg already packed our clothes last night." Adrien told her while Felix gave a look at the black being that zipped around the kitchen at the smell of food.

"All of them?" She asked them.

"I can unpack some if you want." Adrien told her.

"No, it's better if you both bring them all. We probably won't be back here for the month." Nathalie assured the twins.

"Huh? Why? Is something wrong?" Felix asked.

"No, boys." She told them smiling.

"Okay Mo-Nathalie." Adrien fumbled this time.

"It's alright to call me Mom, boys. It would probably be more fitting." She told them.

"But your not our Mom, I just...it feels right." Adrien got progressively quieter.

"Adrien, Felix, darlings, I'm thinking of adopting you from your father." She admitted, hoping this wouldn't blow up in her face. Adrien and Felix were quiet and Plagg stopped moving.

"Lady, you wanna adopt them? Like...keep them as your own?" The cat asked.

"Boys, your father has neglected you for far too long and I can't just watch it happen anymore. If all he'll do is ignore you two, then you deserve a better parent and I'd be more than proud to have you as my own. I know it's probably not the best time, you're both very emotionally stressed and I don't want this to feel like I'm pressuring either of you. So, for now, just think about it and as will I. Nothing is decided yet, I just want to make sure you're both happy and I can see he's not letting you be happy. Not since your Mother died." She told them. Adrien and Felix looked up at her and smiled.

"I'd love that." Adrien told her and hugged her tightly and she gave a thankful smile, holding him there gently. Felix was against her a second later and hugging her as well, limping a little bit with the pain but she held him as well.

"Okay. breakfast is ready. Do you wanna eat before Claude gets here?" She asked them. Their stomachs growled and Adrien bit his lip, obviously willing the growl to go away. "And you don't need those stupid model diets at all this month so you both can eat whatever you want." She assured them. Adrien thankfully took his plate and sat at the breakfast bar. Felix took his and sat next to his twin, both eating while she heard the door open. She let hers cool down a bit.

"Claude, hi." She called the chauffeur, going out to the entryway.

"Where's Adrien and Felix, and Gabriel?" He asked.

"Mr. Agreste left for the month. Adrien and Felix are eating breakfast then I'll be taking them to my house to stay there for the month. I don't want them all alone here." She told him.

"I'll drive you there." Claude told her.

"Thank you Claude But I'd rather take them on the Metro. Can't have you running around with us all day." She told him.

"Alright, as long as they're fine." Claude told her, leaving with a friendly tip of his hat as he left for his month off. She tucked in to eat her food as well, finishing easily as Plagg rubbed against Felix's face like an over-affectionate cat.

"We're going on the Metro?" Felix asked.

"Yes. The Metro is the fun way." She told him and smiled. They all finished their breakfast and cleaned and put away their plates, leaving to the Metro and got on, Adrien and Felix were excited and Nathalie was happy to see them that way. They got off at the Alésia terminal. She walked the twins to her apartment. Adrien held both of their bags so Felix would have to carry his bag with his hurt legs. They both looking around incredulously.

"This place looks cool." Adrien told her and she smiled knowing he was referring to the way it actually looked like people lived there.

"I used to have two roommates but Jeanne moved out a couple months ago. She moved to Spain. My friend, Honourine, moved out last week. She moved to Versailles." She told them. They looked up at her. "The rooms are on the second floor." She told the twins, leading them up the stairs. Adrien looked at the short hallway and the alcove next to the doors to rooms while she helped Felix up the last two steps. "I have the one closest to the stairs. The far one was Jeanne's and the middle one was Honourine's. You can pick whichever you want." She explained and Adrien immediately picked Honourine's while Felix picked Jeanne's. "Well, we'll go out and get you some new clothes. Something without his name on it." She told them as Adrien set down his bags on the bed inside his room.

"Okay!" She smiled at Adrien's excitement and Plagg laughed a bit at the blonde's expression. Felix smiled at his brother's expression.

"And Felix, you?" She asked.

"Eh?" He asked.

"Do you want to go out with us for clothes?" She asked him.

"Uh...sure I guess." He told her softly. Adrien pinched his twins cheeks.

"Cheer up, sourpuss." He told him and Felix burst into laughter as his twin squished his face. She could get used to this.


End file.
